


L'injustice du temps

by Garance



Series: Injusticeshot [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Michael rêve de bons moments passés avant la mort de son meilleur ami.





	L'injustice du temps

L'injustice du temps

  
Michael venait de finir l'entraînement quotidien de Jaime, le garçon progressait de jour en jour, il devenait un vrai Blue Beetle. Michael, en pensant ça, se souvenu de son ancien camarade super-héros, Ted Kord, sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Il avait perdu son ami trop brutalement. Il avait d'abord vu l'avenir de Teddy, avait essayé de le sauver à plusieurs reprises mais le temps lui avait claqué la porte au nez, il avait à peine pu prévenir son ami de l'attaque imminente. Michael aurait préféré ne pas regarder l'attaque, mais avait quand même tenu à être présent aux côtés de Teddy pendant ses derniers instants.

  
Quand Booster fermait les yeux, il revoyait les derniers soupirs fatigués mais remplis d'espoir de Beetle. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner Jaime aussi bien que le ferait Ted, Ted avait toujours été le cerveau de leur duo, celui qui savait toujours quoi faire. Michael s'effondra dans son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il enfouit ses larmes au plus profond de lui et s'endormit, fatigué émotionellement et physiquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ted devant lui, un large sourire sur le visage, Michael tremblota et prit Teddy dans ses bras, ne voulant plus l'abandonner et le laisser aux mains de criminels comme Ra's Al Guhl. Michael s'accrocha fermement à son ami alors que ses larmes s'écoulaient sur la poitrine du brun. Il ferma les yeux en profitant de l'étreinte et de la chaleur, la douce voix de Ted caressant ses tympans, son souffle chaud chatouillant le haut de son crâne.

  
Quand Michael se réveilla, il avait les joues trempées, ardentes et écarlates. Tous les moments passés avec Ted revinrent dans sa mémoire et un douloureux sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il sentit la main chaude de Ted sur sa joue, un souvenir de leur premier réveil après une merveilleuse nuit. Michael souffla, avant de se préparer pour être présentable à Jaime.

  
Fin


End file.
